


Perfect Match

by kiaretta985



Category: Sabaton (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaretta985/pseuds/kiaretta985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer #1: This is a work of fiction and any similarity to reality is a dreadful accident.<br/>Disclaimer #2: First thing first, English is not my native language, and what you're about to read is probably a pile of crap. But I needed to get some stories out of my system, because I'm a serial daydreamer.</p><p>Summary: How Thobbe and Yngwie met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Match

It was just another day at the studio. The guys were still working on the new album, and they were happy because everything went smooth, and now it was all about the final touches. Still, there were a couple of songs they were not happy about, and that day they'd decided to rehearse a bit more and try to improve the music a bit. Still, one of them was missing. Thobbe was starting to worry. Chris was the one who always showed up first. Did something happen to him? He was trying to distract himself from those dark thoughts, absently strumming his beloved black Strato. The other guys seemed unconcerned, Joakim was sipping his coffee and Hannes was fixing something about his drumkit. Pär, as per usual, was on the phone talking business. He was the one they jokingly called “boss” for a reason, after all.

Finally, the studio door opened. “How nice of you to grace us with your presence”, Hannes greeted.  
“I'm sorry guys, but something happened on my way over here”. Chris had barely the time to put his guitar down. He found himself wrapped in his boyfriend's arms. “Are you ok? I was worried, you're never late.”  
“I'm ok love, but you worry too much.”

Thobbe felt something move against his chest. What the fuck, he thought. He let go of Chris and looked down. There, protected by Chris sweatshirt, and held securely against the man, was a black kitty.  
“Is this the reason why you were late?”  
“Yes, it was his fault. What was I supposed to do? He's so small...”  
“Are you sure he's a “he”?”  
“Yes, lover, I've checked and I'm pretty sure he's a he”

While they were talking, Thobbe had started scratching the kitty's head, the little one purring happily and loudly.  
“I guess he likes you”. Chris passed the bundle to his boyfriend.  
“Do you plan to keep him?”  
“I'll gladly do, but I don't know if Lady would be happy about it. What if she gets jealous and hurts him?”  
Lady was Chris' dog, and a very large one. Thobbe didn't want to take any risk.  
“Well, then I guess I'll take him home. You are free to visit him anytime”  
“And since when do I need an excuse to visit your house?”  
They were smiling mischievously at each other. 

They were about to kiss when, behind them, Hannes sighed loudly. “When will the two of you stop acting like you're on honeymoon?”  
“Never, deal with it”. Hannes rolled his eyes.

“Congratulations then, Thobbe, You're a dad now!”  
“I guess I am, thanks Jocke”  
“So, Dad, how do you plan to call him?”  
Thobbe thought about it for a moment. “Yngwie. Yes, I'll call him Yngwie”.  
“Of course you will, I had no doubts about it”  
“You know me well, my love, but I can assure that the name is a coincidence.”  
He earned an eyeroll from all his bandmates.  
“Guys do we have something here to feed him? He's probably hungry”  
“Look in the fridge, I think there's some milk left”.

After Yngwie was feed, and got cuddles from all of the guys, they left him to sleep on one of the couches. When they got back, after a couple of hours, they found him napping in Thobbe's guitar case. “We are a prefect match, little one”, the blonde thought.


End file.
